DragonBall Z Idol
by Y2Jen
Summary: Repost: IT'S BAACK! Finally after a two year hiatus of being removed, DBZ Idol is back and better than eeeeever! Follow the contestants and see what hilarious antics ensue with the judges and host, Brian Seacrest. Lyrics removed. Enjoy, COMPLETE, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the Kodak Theater of Hollywood turned on as the crowd roared, the show was starting. Brian Seacrest entered stage right with a microphone, "Good evening and welcome to American Idol. Before I begin, allow me to introduce our judges. The ever popular, ever beautiful, Paula Abdul."

Paula Abdul smiled as the crowd cheered, "Hello Brian, how are you?"

"I'm fine now that we're together. Next up is the ever popular, ever handsome, Randy Jackson."

Randy Jackson nodded as the fans roared once more, "I'll take that handsome bit as a compliment?"

"Don't worry, it was. And finally the ever… Simon Cowell."

The crowed booed the hell, Simon Cowell, "Brian, you're looking worse off than usual."

"Well, I can't complain, you can though. Now that we've met our infamous judges, let's bring out the remaining cast for tonight's show, here they are America, your final eight: Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Josh, Ashley, Katie and D.C. Alright folks, it's time to hear a baseball player sing. Let's go Yamcha!"

Yamcha jumped up center stage, "Get ready America, get ready for Yamcha! I'm gonna score a home run song into your ears and a grand slam hit to your heart."

"Yamcha will be singing, 'Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely'."

Paula was the first to speak after the music ended, "I never thought an athlete could sing like that, but you proved me wrong Yamcha."

Yamcha smirked as the crowd cheered, "So I take it that you liked it?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, it was good, bro. You have a nice voice, it's a little strange hearing such an amazing voice from a tough guy like you. Great job."

"Thanks man."

"Oh dear." Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You see I disagree with them. You're a baseball player, not a singer. I don't know how America will respond to that, but I don't think it's a working mix."

"Yea, that's what you think, but what do you guys think?" Yamcha popped and the crowd cheers loudly.

"Nice job Yamcha." Brian clapped, "So, are you worried at all about Simon's comments?"

"Hey man, this is America, the land of baseball and apple pie. Maybe back in the land of Belgian waffles, singers sound bad and look even worse. But here, in my country, we do things right."

"Indeed we do. Alright folks, we're half way done, but don't worry because coming up next is none other than Bulma."

"Yes, it's time to show Simon what real singing talent is!"

"Alright then, let's hear it for Bulma!" Brian said as the crowd applauded her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bulma, I hope that I am your American Idol."

"Bulma will be singing, 'Don't Let Me Get Me'."

"I'm speechless, no, I really am!" Paula smiled after the song ended.

Bulma blinked, "So I did good?"

Randy jumped in, "In the words of Paula, fab-u-lus."

Bulma jumped up and down, "Yay, alright!"

Simon took his turn to speak, "You have reason to cheer Bulma, that was a breakout performance. Your look, style and voice all match and I think that your song choice brought out the best in you."

"Thank you Simon."

"Way to go Bulma!" Brian came over to the beaming Bulma. "Now I must agree, that was amazing."

"And it sure was weird to hear a compliment from Simon."

"Yes, that was a rare treat."

Simon frowned, "Don't get used to it either Seacrest."

"Oh, I'm not. Nice work Bulma, you sang well."

"Woohoo, I'm the American Idol!"

"Not if Trunks has something to say, and buddy, you're up next."

Trunks stood up from his seat, "I'm ready. Don't worry mom, I'll try not to go too hard on ya!"

Brian prompted the judges as the music died off, "Alright judges, review the song."

Paula thought for a moment, " was really interesting to hear that song. Which version was it?"

Trunks paused to catch his thoughts, "I don't know, the AFF one, so I guess it's not the original."

"And speaking of originality, you made it your own kid, good job." Randy gave his two cents.

"Thank you sir."

Simon sighed, "Well, it was good for a first start. But with your youth, I can tell that you'll be making better performances and more progress over the weeks to come, if you're not voted off. I hope you make better song choices if you do."

"My friend Krillin told me to sing it…" Trunks frowned, upset with him.

It was Brian's turn to speak again, "Good job Trunks. Up next is none other than Trunks dad, Vegeta."

Vegeta posed, "Ha, I rule."

"Oh shut up."

Vegeta spat with a growl, "I will cream you D.C.!"

"I said shut up!"

Brian sighed, "Vegeta, just introduce yourself already."

"Fine. My name is Vegeta, I'm from Philly, and don't you forget it!"

Bulma turned up her nose, "No you're not….!"

Brian was getting confused now, "Ok… Vegeta will be singing, 'My Way'."

After the singing stopped, Randy was the first to speak this time, "Whoa, now that was emotion. The desire, the adrenaline."

Paula nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the song really fits your personality. Good song choice."

Vegeta folded his arms proudly, "Thanks for the compliments, I don't have to fry you now."

Randy spoke up again, "Both you and your wife preformed well."

Vegeta cut him off, "Hey, hey, let's just keep talking about me."

Simon broke into the conversation, "Very well. That was dreadful."

"WHAT!" Vegeta exploded

"It was absolutely ghastly."

"You will die for that Cowell!" Vegeta opens hands, powering up an attack.

Simon gasps in fear, "Ok, alright! You're perfect, you're the best performer here! You will win and I love you, you are the best!"

Vegeta lowers his hands, "Hmm, much better, except for that 'I love you' part."

Simon got on the floor and bowed quickly, "Sorry, it will never happen again, sir, lord, master."

"Victory!" Vegeta smiles in triumph.

Brian decided to get this back on track, "Ok, come on back Vegeta. Now Vegeta, in fear of getting killed myself, that was very good, the best performance of talent yet."

"Thank you, I will spare your life as well."

"Now as for you and Simon, I speak for everyone when I say, I predict a fight."

Everyone cheered as Vegeta stood tall, "Yeah, woo!"

"If the judges vote for Vegeta,"

Vegeta cut Brian off, "Do or I will hunt you down!"

"Like I was saying, if the judges vote for Vegeta, I have a feeling that a lot of idol fans will be very, very happy. Alright, up next we have Joey, so don't go away."

_**A/N: For the benefit of the doubt, I doubt you care about the non-DBZ characters. So, for those with the benefit of flash photography, let's just skip to the elimination show.**_

"Hello everyone, I'm Brian Seacrest and welcome to our show. Who will move onto the next round? The results are in and here is our bottom three: D.C., Katie and Ashley."

Vegeta nodded to himself, "Yes, the audience was smart not to vote me off!"

Brian turned to the monitor, "Alright, but only one of these three will make it back to the safety of the couch and that person is... D.C. I'm sorry Ashley and Katie. Good job though, good job."

D.C. laughed, "Ha, in your face Vegeta, I'm safe too!"

Vegeta powered up, "For now." He prepared to attack.

Brian came to his side, "Ah Vegeta, harming the contestants results in a disqualification."

Vegeta pouted and put it away, "Blast…"

"Well thank you for competing. And we'll see you on our next episode of American Idol. Seacrest, OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

And week two begins, "Hey, welcome to the show everyone!. So please, let's welcome back our judges: Paula, Randy and Simon."

Paula Abdul nodded first, "Hello yourself Brian, welcome back."

Simon Cowell sighed, "Oh please, enough of all this."

Randy Jackson rolled his eyes, "Would you two stop it, this show is called American Idol, not the Odd Couple."

Brian smiled, "Thank you Randy."

"Sure thing dog."

"Alright America, it's time for our next round. Which two will be eliminated this time? Let the judging being. Trunks, are you ready? Take it away!"

Trunks gave an arrogant thumbs up to the camera in his typical style of pose, "Start spreading the news, my name's Trunks. I'm from the greatest city in all the world, New York, New York! Get ready, this show's about to go Broadway!"

"Trunks will be singing, 'My Sacrifice'."

Randy thought to himself after the song ended, "You know, we've never had somebody young on the show before. How old are you?"

"I'm 15 right now."

Simon spoke up, "You know, for such young talent, one wouldn't expect much, but I think you raised the bar for child singers. You did pretty good."

Vegeta nodded to himself from in the back, "Good choice Simon, otherwise I'd have to blow your head off!"

Simon began to sweat, "Indeed. Well, thank you Trunks. You may go sit down now."

Brian greeted Trunks, "Nice show Trunks. Now I have a question that many of the fans are wondering, where and how did you get that talent at such a young age?"

Vegeta cut in, "It's obvious it's hereditary."

Trunks was hesitant, "But dad, mom's the one who always sang to me."

Vegeta whispered, "Quiet son and there's a reward in it for you."

D.C. started to yell, "No badgering the judges or contestants!"

Vegeta growled, "He's my son, and I'm not badgering, you capitol of Washington."

D.C. tried to muster up a comeback, "Oh yeah, well, um uh... nice hair!" Crickets.

Brian sighed and cut them off, "Please stop this fighting. Ok, up next is Bulma who will be singing, 'Doesn't Matter'."

Brian spoke up after the music stopped, "Judges?"

Randy went first, "You sang a great song last time Bulma, and you did again. Few words can describe you."

"Thanks, that's good right?"

"Yes." Paula smiled. "You are a very talented woman and a great wife and mother, you must be proud."

Bulma gets embarrassed, "Yeah, I am."

"Yeah, she is!" Vegeta and Trunks chimed in aside.

Simon is relieved, "Vegeta threatened me to be kind no matter what, but I have no need to now. That was beautiful Bulma. I agree with both Randy and Paula you are so wonderful, very few words can describe you. If you move onto the next round, I know you'll do everyone proud."

Brian clapped, "Way to go Bulma. Do you think any of that dealt with Vegeta?"

Bulma shook her head, "No, Vegeta may have had something to do with it if I was bad, but I agree with the judges. I was good, and I don't mean to be boasting, but I was wasn't I?"

"Indeed you were. Alright, if the judges were to vote off Bulma,"

Vegeta turns to the judges, "If thou wilt, I shalt get thy revenge uponst thee."

Brian sighed, "Vegeta please, speak American English, not old timey English"

"I will come to your homes and destroy you in your sleep."

Trunks laughed, "Dad is silly." Vegeta put away his hunting rifle under a couch pillow.

"B….et-ter. As I was saying….oh just forget it, never mind. We're coming up onto the half way mark, up next is Yamcha."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, I rule, uh-hu." Yamcha did a little dance.

Trunks turns to Bulma, "No I take that back. Dad's funny, Yamcha's silly."

"Yamcha will sing for us, 'Back Here'."

Randy spoke up when the fans stopped cheering, "Wow Yamcha, you voice, your style, bam."

In the crowd, Emril stood up, "Hey, that's my word, you can't use that word!"

Paula smiled, "You have a certain style to your voice and you stick with it."

Simon sighed, "I think you need to broaden your horizons."

Vegeta muttered, "I say the same thing to you."

Brian ended it, "Moving on, Vegeta, put that mouth to use and go sing a song."

"Fine, it's my turn? Then I'll sing a song because I am invincible."

Simon sneered after the song 'Kryptonite' finished, "Ah, and it's time to judge."

Vegeta frowned, "Oh, I think I'll pass."

"But I had good things to say about you."

"Cut the act Cowell, I have only bad things to say for you."

"Whatever."

Paula and Randy spoke in unison, "Well I liked it."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk, "Why thank you, I like you two too."

Everyone went, "Aw!"

Vegeta pointed a warning finger, "And you'd better not ever tell anyone I said that, or else… I'm going to kill you!"

Next to Emiril, Stewie Griffin jumped up with a ray gun, "Hey, lawsuit, that's my catch phrase!" Vegeta pulled out his gun, causing everyone in the audience to scream and hit the floor.

Brian just sighed, "Thank Yemma we air live on Fox…"

In the land of the dead, Yemma froze at his desk, "But it wasn't me, it was…"

Buddha sighed, "No, no, it's alright, I'm used to it…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone, welcome to our elimination show. Now we'll announce who moves onto the next round. But lets ask the judges who they predict will be voted off."

Randy thought, "I think Yamcha, D.C. and Bulma."

Paula spoke up, "I say Trunks, D.C. and Yamcha."

Simon was nervous, "I'd have to pick anyone but Vegeta because he's the best and will win."

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Ahem?"

Simon gulped, "What, but you are."

Vegeta was getting annoyed, "Ahem…?"

"Oh ok, and Trunks too."

Vegeta's even more angry, "Ahem!"

"Bulma too?"

Vegeta began powering up in anger, "Ahem."

"Fine, and Bulma!"

Vegeta smiled proudly in triumph, "Much better."

Brian was still a little confused, "Well America, we have the winners. And the bottom three are…"

Vegeta cut in, "D.C."

Now D.C. was annoyed, "Hey."

Brian was starting to get a little ticked, "As I was saying! And the three in the bottom are D.C., Josh and Yamcha, I'm sorry. Who is safe? I have the answer right here and it's..."

Vegeta muttered to himself, "It better not be D.C."

"Yamcha, you're safe."

Yamcha cheered, "Yes!"

D.C.: roared, "No!"

"Yes!" Vegeta stops cheering, looks around and sits down slowly. "Ah, I mean, good." He turns to D.C. "Sorry, pal, I just guess you're a looser after all. Now maybe we can all sing you a farewell song… nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, way hey eh, good bye!" D.C. is dragged off stage in an angry rage as Vegeta once again stands tall in victory.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello to America, We are in the Kodak Theater in downtown Hollywood live to bring you American Idol. Now to start the show, here's our panel of judges. Paula Abdul."

"Hello Brian, always a pleasure."

"We both just got here Paula, we haven't had, the pleasure. Next, Randy Jackson."

"Hey Brian, what's up?"

"Well, one thing is, the hatred of this man, Simon Cowell."

"Oh please, you love me and you know it."

Vegeta growled, "Yeah I love you alright, love to get my hands on you and wring your neck!"

Simon is trying not to look afraid, "Uh, um, ok. Thank you Vegeta."

Brian takes the show back on track, "Alright, now that we've met our judges, now it's time to bring out our contestants: Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta."

Vegeta smiles, "Ha, ha. D.C. lost!"

"We're one step closer to finding our idol. Are you guys ready to begin?"

The contestants cheer, "Yeah!"

"Then let's get going. Alright, coming up next is Bulma."

Trunks clapped, "Yay, mommy!"

Vegeta rooted, "Knock him dead honey!"

Bulma blushed, "Oh stop."

Vegeta stopped cheering and leered at Simon, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Simon looks around nervously, "What, what did I do?"

Vegeta scowled, "That's just a warning."

Trunks laughs to Bulma, "Dad's still funny."

"Bulma will be singing, 'Beautiful Day'."

Paula spoke first after the sond ended, "Interesting that you'd sing a song sung by a guy. You did it good."

Randy agreed, "Yeah, just like before, you made it your own. Nice job."

Simon thought for a moment, "I didn't prefer the song choice, but your voice is nice."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Cutting it close there Cowell."

"What, what did I say this time?"

Brian sighed, "Just forget it Simon. Alright Trunks, you're up next. He will sing, 'Wonderful'."

Paula smiled once the song ended, "Trunks, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks mam."

Randy agreed, "Your song said what you are, wonderful."

Simon nodded, "You know, I like you because you're young, for you the sky is the limit with your area to grow and become more talented. You may loose here but win in the future."

Vegeta cleared his throat, "I'm warning you Cowell."

Simon came back quickly, "Sorry."

Brian spoke up, "Well America, your Idol will be repressing you. But what also is America? Apple pie, hamburgers, TV, baseball? We have one now, none other than the MLB's own, Yamcha."

Yamcha winked, "I always love to perform, that's why I'm singing, 'Adrenaline'."

Paula clapped as the music died down, "You know, I'm really glad America voted you on Yamcha, you made that your own."

Randy nodded, "I agree, I actually think you made that song better. You sang very well, we both agree."

Yamcha smirked arrogantly, "Oh please, stop, you're making my ego swell."

Vegeta stood up, having enough, "Oh that's it." Yamcha turns. "You claim to be a baseball all-star, we'll I've heard of very few 'players' who have more home runs on the field than they do in the bedroom! IF, you know what I mean."

Everyone went, " Oohh!"

"I'll bet you've never even gotten a walk in the game of love, have you Yamcha? You only dream of getting to second base when you can't even score a base hit! You just plain strike out with the ladies!"

Yamcha is lost for a comeback, "Oh yea, well... huh!"

Brian shook his head, "Oohh, bad one Yamcha."

Vegeta stood proudly, "Strike three Yamcha, you're out!"

Simon sighed, "You know, for once I actually agree with Vegeta without being force too. You're too arrogant with yourself Yamcha. While Americans are like that, I don't think they want their Idol to be." The fans start booing. "What, it's the truth?"

Yamcha growled, "Hey, nobody insults America! We're the greatest country in the world and frankly I think that you are jealous! Yeah, jealous that you only came to see what the US was all about after you'd been brainwashed by your snooty British economy!" The fans start cheering.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Please, do you even know the capital of Belgium?"

Yamcha is smiling, thinking he knows the answer, "Waffle!" Simon rubs his temples, and everyone cheers.

Brian lifts the microphone back to his mouth, "Ok, while this is all going on," Yamcha and Simon's voices drown him out. "…if you can get a word into this conversation. Well, to put an end to this quarrel, get ready for Vegeta, up next."

Vegeta stood up, "I will teach you all a lesson in singing! I am your, 'Hero'!"

Paula smiled, "Wow, I must agree with you. With that voice, you are a hero."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Such talent and charisma, you're a great performer."

Vegeta smirked, "Why thank you. You've always been my favorite judges."

Randy and Paula beam and blush, "Thank you Vegeta."

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat, "Uh, nice job Vegeta, you chose a good song to sing and your voice was, um, nice."

"Whatever."

Trunks called from the side of the stage, "Come on dad, show him what you've got!"

Bulma grabbed his arm, "Son, no please, don't encourage him."

Trunks just sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Aw..."


	5. Chapter 5

"We're moving to the end America, welcome to our show. We have only four contestants left, and they all know each other surprisingly."

Yamcha turned up his nose, "Yeah, they're family. I'm alone."

Vegeta sneered, "Yes, you are a loner."

"Shut up."

Brian took back control, "Contestants please. Now the reason we aren't eliminating anyone yet is because usually with our final four….

Yamcha cheered, "Yeah sports, woo!"

"Anyway, usually we like to do something special since we're going to be at the end. So we're doing a special show tonight, live in New York City! So, Vegeta, you're up first with your song, 'Keep Rollin'."

Randy smirked as the beat ended, "Nice song. Your song describes you. Good job."

Paula agreed, "I agree, you have the charisma and the perfect qualities of the American Idol."

Vegeta smiled, "Thank you, I have always liked you two judges the best."

Simon folded his hands on the table before him, "Well Vegeta, so it's all come down to this, you, me, and a vote."

Vegeta powered up an attack, "And you'd better make the right choice if you want to live."

Simon nodded, "I do, and I will. You are pure talent, the most ultimate perfection. You're the Idol."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, "Thank you, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Brian called over, "So Vegeta, are you happy with the responses?"

"You see Brian, both the judges and the fans are smart, they love me. They love me more than I love myself and I love myself more than anyone or anything in the world."

Trunks and Bulma growled, "Ahem?"

"Oh yes, and I love destroying Kakerot too."

"Ahem!"

"Ok, alright, you know I was just playing. I love you two too."

Everyone was shocked, "My gosh, Vegeta just told somebody that he loved them!"

Vegeta started shaking a fist at everyone, "And you'd better not ever tell anyone about it, or you're dead meat to me!"

Brian sighed, "Such words of sentiment and wisdom, from Vegeta. Who wouldn't want Vegeta to win?"

Vegeta turns to Simon, "Which will be a smart choice, if you want to live."

Brian spoke back up, "Thank you Vegeta. Our next contestant is his son Trunks."

Trunks wore a big grin, "'I'm A Believer', that I am the American Idol."

Paula starts talking sweetly once he finished singing his song, "Trunks, you look so cute up there."

Trunks was a little nervous, "Uh…."

"America could just eat you up!"

Trunks was confused, "Um, mom?"

Randy cut Paula off, "I have high hopes for you son, you could win this, you could be the American Idol."

Simon spoke up, "You see I disagree, I believe Vegeta will be the American Idol."

Randy and Paula turned to him, "Trunks."

"Vegeta."

"Trunks."

"Vegeta."

Five minutes after the commercial break later, Vegeta could take no more, "Just shut up and continue the contest, my wife Bulma is next."

Brian was confused, "That's my job, but thank you Vegeta. Bulma will be singing. 'Story of A Girl'."

Paula giggled as the music stopped, "Once again you amaze me Bulma, you are a very talented woman."

Randy agreed, "You are a very talented person Bulma, this contest will be hard for America."

Simon rubbed his chin, "You know, I should've known you were Vegeta's husband, the talent is resembling."

Vegeta nodded, "Nice comment Cowell."

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment to you."

"Oh ok, sorry."

Brian was getting upset, "Yamcha, get on the stage and sing so we can just end this. I have ballet tickets."

Yamcha ignored the ballet comment, "Smart, you save the best for last."

Vegeta shook his head, "No, no, no. The best is the first."

"No, the first is the worst, idiot."

"Hey! Is name calling aloud?"

Brian covered his mic, "No it's not."

Vegeta pouted, "Damn."

Yamcha put his hand on his chin, "Tattletale."

Brian comes back from talking to a stage hand, "I've just been informed that as we are live on Fox, name calling is now aloud. Alright Yamcha, you're up."

Yamcha raised a fist into the air, "Yeah, now it's time to stick it to Simon!"

Vegeta perked up, "Stick it to Simon? Ah, so you don't like him either?"

Yamcha turned, "Yeah, something we have in common I guess. Well you know, other than doing Bulma."

"Ahem…?" Bulma looked around nervously.

Vegeta chose to ignore that, "Hmm, perhaps we can get along after all." He extends his hand towards Yamcha and they shake hands. "Now go get him!" Everyone is confused.

Yamcha nodded, "Alright! Get ready Simon, 'Everything You Say To Me' is crap!"

Brian read a note card, "Hey, watch the name calling Yamcha, remember?"

"But wait, you said…"

"Sorry, I just got mail from Rupert Murdock, says this is a family show on network television so no name calling is aloud."

Vegeta jumped up and shook a fist at the monitor, "I'll get you for this, so help me you will pay dearly with the lives of your loved ones!"

Bulma began to think, "Does he even have a wife and kids?"

"That show was not shown on Fox, please refrain…" Brian cut in.

"Alright fine, your goldfish then Murdock." Vegeta grabbed the camera.

Brian sighed, "Just get on with the song…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Alright everyone, time for me to sing."

Randy clapped once 'Everything You Say To Me' finished, "Yes, yes! It's so good to hear a song used against Simon!"

Yamcha and Vegeta smiled, "It is, isn't it?"

Paula nodded, "You sang that song great Yamcha, and you used it against Simon too. A perfect combo."

Yamcha and Vegeta smirked, "Agreed."

Simon sighed and shook his head, giving up, "Yamcha, I don't know what America wants, but if they want you, I don't care anymore."

"That's the way we feel about you." Yamcha and Vegeta slap high fives.

Trunks turns to Bulma, "First they hate each other, now they work together?"

"Yes son I know, it is confusing."

Brian came over to Yamcha, "Yamcha, you've been singing great songs so far, do you have confidence in yourself?"

Yamcha thought, "I do, and now with Vegeta on my side, Simon will feel our wrath."

Vegeta raised his hands into the air, "Testify!"

Trunks once again looks to Bulma, "Mom, I'm scared."

Bulma hugged him, "I know, I am too… But don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Brian turned to the camera, "They're right, the elimination round is tomorrow. Who will stay, who will leave, who will be the American Idol? Find out on our next show."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello everyone and welcome to the show. Who will be voted off tonight? First and foremost, our judges. Paula Abdul, Randy Jackson, Simon Cowell."

"Brian, always great to see you."

"What's up dog?"

"Charmed."

Brian turned to each of them, "Good to see you too, how's it going, never a pleasure. Now then, ho do you think will win?"

Simon is nervous, "Uh, I, um…. "

Vegeta and Yamcha stand in unison, "Ahem!"

Simon finally snaps, throwing his hands in the air, giving up, "I'm sorry, I can't do this act anymore. Vegeta, I'm scared to death of you and I fear for my life but you have to come to terms, you aren't the best, I'm sorry. And Yamcha…? You suck!"

Vegeta starts powering up, "Oh that was a poor choice Simon, now you must die!"

Everyone goes wild and stands up, "Oh man, we've got to see this!"

Brian jumps in the middle, "Stop, stop it now, all of you, violence and bad language aren't aloud!"

Yamcha cuts in, "But Brian, it's Fox."

Brian stops and starts thinking, "Yes, but still we can't risk it with Rupert changing his mind on ratings all the time. Vegeta, if you all don't stop you'll all be eliminated."

Vegeta pouts, "Fine."

Brian sighed with relief, "Now, Vegeta mentioned earlier that he had a special song to sing tonight so we're going to let him. Ok, knock him dead Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the camera monitor, "Oh don't worry, I will."

Paula wore a big grin once he stopped singing Eminem, "I now see why you dedicated it to Simon, you sang the song your own way and used your personality to fit the song style. Great work Vegeta, you really lost yourself and we got lost in you in that preformance."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Yeah I agree, I know Fox doesn't allow bad words, but I think this will be an exception, I only hope the censor got a workout."

Simon frowns, "I hated it, if it was for me, I return it to sender with the feeling mutual. Vegeta, you are the most talent-less, worst singer slash performer, horrible husband and father, ugly and ruthless man alive. You wouldn't be the American Idol if your life depended on it, the fans only like your personality towards me. You can't sing, and in a word, you suck." He breathes in deep and sighs with relief, "Oh man that was a relief, that felt good."

Vegeta goes super, "Simon, you just spoke your last review."

Fans in the crowd and around the world lean in, salivating, "Oh yeah, baby…!"

Yamcha jumps beside him, "No, let's leave him."

Vegeta smirks, "Yes, make him suffer."

Simon's nose is running along with the tears from his eyes, "But haven't I enough already?"

Brian sighed, "Alright, now to reveal the bottom three. Will Vegeta loose out and be voted off tonight? Or will he be our American Idol?"

Vegeta cut in, "Good watching your tongue Seacrest."

Yamcha blinked, "Vegeta, I don't get it, how can he watch his tongue?" He sticks it out as far as he can and tries to look at his own tongue.

Vegeta wears a devious grin, "Here, let me help you." He pulls Yamcha's tongue out of his mouth. "See it now?"

"Ow!" Yamcha screamed and opened his eyes, "Ah, oh yea." Vegeta snaps his tongue back into his mouth. "Ouch…"

Vegeta looks away at his fingernails, "Sorry."

Yamcha just shrugs, "Meh, no hard feelings."

Trunks is still scared, "Mom?"

Bulma sighs and nods, "Yes I know honey, I know."

Brian rubs his hair, "Alright, who will be eliminated? Who will have their idol dream shattered tonight? The bottom three are: Yamcha, Bulma and Trunks. Ok, and the cut ones are... Bulma and Yamcha, I'm sorry."

Vegeta is enraged, "WHAT?"

Brian starts to get afraid, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my doing!"

"That's it, that's the last straw!" Vegeta jumps in front of judges table. "I've had enough of you Simon, first you insult me then you insult my family, and now you eliminate my wife?"

Simon tries to maintain his composure, aka not pee his pants, "First off, I did nothing, and secondly, Yamcha was eliminated too."

Vegeta turns up his nose and shakes his head, "What, that guy? Why the hell do I care about him?"

Yamcha growls, angry, "Hey!"

Trunks is happy now, "Mom!"

Bulma smiled, "Yes son, it's happened, their alliance is over."

Trunks then frowns, "But mom, you got cut too."

Bulma hugs him, "It's ok son, it's ok."

Vegeta: came over, "Trunks, I'm sorry I have to do this, but it must be done."

He looked up at his dad, "What?

Vegeta grabbed him by the hand, "We're leaving."

Everyone gasped in shock, "What?"

Krillin was watching on TV at home, "Wow, the musical has turned into a play! It's still good though…"

Vegeta continued, "I'm tired of this contest being used as a way to be insulted. I don't care about singing or being some American Idol. You can have it! Come on Bulma, Trunks, let's go. You've got publicity, we can score a record deal now easily. We're rich!"

Brian went to reach for them, "But Vegeta, you and Trunks are..." But the three leave and Brian scratches his had, "Oh well, that sure was odd."

Yamcha looks around and raises his hand, standing center stage, "So does that mean I'm still in?"

"No Yamcha, you were voted off."

"Aw." He slunks off sadly.

"But… since you're the only one left here, we might as well give it to you. We're running out of our time slot."

"Yeah, I win, again like at everything else in life!"

Simon went off that remark, "Yes, by the sympathy vote. You're not getting anything out of it other than this title status as American Idol. Since you didn't actually win, you're not a singing performer."

"So what, who cares? I'm the American Idol! Woohoo!" Yamcha dances.

Brian just sighs to himself as he smiles with a shrug, "Well America, there you have it. Yamcha is your Idol. Who would have won, Vegeta or Trunks, if they'd never walked away? We'll never know. I'd just like to say on the behalf of everyone, thank you for your time and support. So everyone, until next season, enjoy whatever crap this station is airing…" He is handed a card by a stagehand. "Aw man, my talk show was canceled…" At his office, Rupert Murdock rubs his hands and laughs evil, as it echoes in his house.


End file.
